Darth Plagueis
Darth Plagueis, med det borgerlige navn''' Hego Damask''', var en Sith fyrste af Muun racen født på planeten Mygeeto. Han var trænet af Darth Tenebrous, og blev siden hen mester til Darth Sidious, den fremtidige kejser Palpatine. Offentligt, i rollen som Damask, var Plagueis en velhavende forretningsmand og leder af gruppen Damask Holdings, og hans rigdom og ressourcer var, sammen hans intellekt og politiske snilde, essentielle for Sith ordenens nøje tilrettelagte plan om at opnå kontrol over galaksen. Plagueis var besat af at opnå kontrol over liv og død gennem Kraften, og hans endelige mål var at opnå udødelighed. Da han dog endelig lod til at have afluret dødens hemmeligheder, og hans politiske intriger havde båret frugt ved at lade hans lærling Palpatine blive valgt til Det Galaktiske Senat, blev han imidlertid forrådt. For Sidious havde ingen planer om at dele magten med sin mester, så han angreb Plagueis på et tidspunkt, hvor mesteren var faldet i søvn. Ude af stand til at kalde på Kraften til at genoplive sig, mens Sidous kvalte ham og sendte kraftlyn igennem ham, døde den mægtige Sith fyrste. Biografi Fødsel og barndom Hego Damask var født på Mygeeto som søn af den middelrangerende Bank Klan agent Caar Damask og dennes sekundære hustru (muun samfundet tillod polygami). Damasks fødsel og ophav var planlagt efter aftale med hans forældre og den berømte bith ingeniør Rugess Nome, som i al hemmelighed var den Sorte Herre af Sith, Darth Tenebrous. Nome vidste at de to Muuner, der bragte Hego til verden havde potentiale inden for Kraften, men ingen af dem var dog stærke nok til at blive den næste sith lærling. En forening mellem Caar Damask og hans hustru, håbede Tenebrous, ville resultere i et barn, der var stærkt i Kraften, og det lykkedes. Som barn opdagede Hego tidligt at han havde særlige evner. Ved et tilfælde fandt han ud af at han kunne påvirke sine legekammeraters følelser og tanker, og Hego udforskede denne evne i løbet af et par måneder, indtil det kulminerede med at han fik en anden muun dreng, som han ikke brød sig om, til at begå selvmord ved at springe ud af et vindue. Efter dette blev den unge Hego introduceret for Rugess Nome, som havde arrangeret foreningen mellem hans forældre, og da Nome så, at hans forsøg havde båret frugt, tog Darth Tenebrous den unge muun som sin lærling. Caar Damask overgav villigt sin søn til Tenebrous i bytte for en forfremmelse i Bank Klanen, som den rige bith var i stand til at arrangere. Tenebrous gav sin lærling navnet Darth Plagueis. Oplæring under Tenebrous Som ung sith lærling rejste Plagueis rundt i galaksen under dække som Rugess Nomes revisor, mens de to sith-fyrster hemmeligt udførte missioner, der skulle sprede ufred og kaos for at bane vejen for sith-ordenens endelige herredømme over galaksen. En af disse, der også blev Plagueis' første mord, var et snigmord på industrimagnaten Kerred Santhe under en festmiddag på planeten Corulag. Under middagen kvalte Plagueis Santhe telekinetisk og bebrejdede Santhes død på kokkene, da middagen inkluderede en ål, der var kendt for at være giftig, hvis ikke den blev tilberedt korrekt, og offentligheden købte denne forklaring. Da Plagueis' far døde arvede han sin families formue og med den en ejendom på månen Sojourn. Her holdt Plagueis forsamlinger for mange af galaksens indflydelsesrige skikkelser, deriblandt politikere, forretningsmænd og endda gangstere, som han gjorde forretninger med igennem sin offentlige identitet som muun bankmand og leder af gruppen Damask Holdings. Disse forbindelser var blevet etableret af Caar Damask, men Plagueis udvidede og udnyttede dem til Sith-ordenens fordel. thumb|186px|Darth Tenebrous Som Mørk Fyrste af Sith Plagueis' tid som lærling under Tenebrous fik en ende på planeten Bal'demnic i 67 BBY. De to Sith-fyrster var på planeten for at undersøge en fremkomst af det lyssværdsressistente mineral cortosis, men nede i minen opstod der en eksplosion som følge af sabotage fra en ukendt part. Mens Tenebrous forsøgte at holde eksplosionen tilbage med Kraften øjnede Plagueis sin chance og begravede telekinetisk sin mester under faldende klippestykker fra loftet. Selv delvist begravet under adskilige tons stenbrokker var Tenebrous stadig i stand at tale, og Plagueis gik hen til ham i sin mesters døende stund for at høre, hvad han havde at sige. Den døende Tenebrous gav Plagueis titlen som Sith-mester, og Plagueis fortalte derefter sin mester at det var ham som stod bag de faldende klipper som havde knust Tenebrous' krop. Plagueis sagde til sidst at Tenebrous' død ville blive enden på De Tos Styre, hvorefter den nye Mørke Fyrste af Sith knækkede nakken på Tenebrous for at gøre en ende på hans lidelser. Da det skib som Plagueis og hans nu afdøde mester var ankommet på, var blevet knust af klippefaldet i minen, måtte Sith-fyrsten forlade Bal'demnic som blind passager på et smuglerskib. Da han blev fundet af besætningen og ikke kunne bestikke dem til at transportere ham til Muunilinst uden at spørge efter hans identitet, dræbte Plagueis alle smuglerne. Tilbage på skibet var nu kun en droide kaldet 11-4D, som Plagueis tog til sig. Denne droide blev i Plagueis' besidelse indtil sidstnævntes død. Kort efter tog Plagueis til Sojourn for at holde en af sine forsamlinger i sin offentlige rolle som Hego Damask, og denne aften skete der adskillige vigtige ting. Blandt Plagueis' gæster ved denne forsamling var en repræsentant fra den primitive planet Yinchorr, Gran senatoren Pax Teem, samt Gardulla the Hutt. Gardulla ønskede Damasks finansielle støtte til en ny pod-racerbane på Tatooine, og da Plagueis gik med til dette, kom han i konflikt med Teem. Gran folket tjente nemlig mange penge på pod-ræs på deres koloni Malastare, og Teem frygtede at eventuel konkurence ville skade indtægterne. Dette var begyndelsen på mange års fjendskab mellem Plagueis og Teem. Til sidst mødtes Plagueis med repræsentanter fra Subtext Minedrift, og da Plagueis vidste at Subtext havde planlagt ulykken, der kostede hans mester livet, var han lige ved at få repræsentanterne henrettet. Han valgte dog at skåne dem, da de røbede en ny fremkomst af plasma på planeten Naboo, som Plagueis og Damask Holdings kunne tjene store penge på. Kilder Darth Plagueis - Roman af James Luceno Kategori:Sith Kategori:Sith Mestre Kategori:Expanded Universe